Talk:NES Godzilla Creepypasta/@comment-26054278-20150614025225/@comment-24466828-20150615213426
Okay then. I'll tell you why I prefer NES Godzilla over Ben Drowned. I've played and beaten Majora's Mask before but for someone who hasn't played the game, some aspects to it wouldn't make sense. There were several times in the story when the narrator mentioned things that appear in Majora's Mask. I certainly never played NES Godzilla before but I could relate with it. Also, this story is drawn out a lot. People say that this stories length is a positive point because it apparently means that effort was put into it. A long story can be good, yes, but only if they aren't drawn out. Ben is really drawn out. It could've been cut down a lot. For a long story to be good, it needs to not linger on a subject too long and keep the story flowing. Many parts to Ben have this problem. I know that NES Godzilla is drawn out also but I think that the screenshots kept me from getting bored. They gave me a visual representation of what's happening. I know that you think the screenshots look fake and you think that some look more funny than scary but I personally don't have that problem. I think that they all looked good. Some were kind of unnecesary but I didn't think that there were too many of them to distract or hurt my experience reading it. Also on a side note, I think that your point on the screenshots looking funny is invalid because it's based on taste rather then the story's quality. The gameplay footage that goes along with Ben Drowned is just okay. Firstly, I appreciate the extra effort the author went to create it and I applaud him for it. But most of it felt like a montage of glitches. To me, they looked more weird than scary. There were a couple of unnerving moments but those were very few and very far in between. You said that you didn't like NES Godzilla's ending but I loved it. It freaked me out so much when the narrator found out that he couldn't get up and that he was forced to battle to his death. Also, I fond the part when his girlfriend came to be amazing. I honestly did not see it coming and I loved it. I knew that someone would save him but I didn't expect that. You said that since the narrator was writing this, you knew he wasn't going to die. That is understandable but many stories have that. Also, it really didn't come to my mind that the character might die. Usually when I read stories, I don't instantly check if the characters are going to die by seeing if they're written in First-Person. Maybe you do but I don't. Also, I'd assume that most don't do that. It seems unnecesary to me. On your profile, you mentioned that Tulpa and The Showers were some of your favorite stories. I like them too (especially The Showers) but the same can also apply for those stories. The narrators were writing them so you also knew that they weren't going to die. Also, Ben Drowned was written in First-Person as well. Also, I think that your complaint about the epilogue is also invalid. The epilogue didn't just have him questioning why the events happened. He also talked about asking his friend where he got the disk, he was about to dispose of the disk by throwing it into the lake, and it showed him putting it up on ebay. There was more to it then that. Both have their flaws but I like NES Godzilla more because it's easier to understand, the screenshots keep me reading it, and it has an outstanding climax which kept me interested. Ben Drowned is confusing to understand, it's drawn out way too much, and the video that accompanies it isn't that scary.